Talk:Gaia Sennin Oguro/@comment-24552765-20150709100406/@comment-26297531-20150713023248
i... dun understand your context of "impracticality" anymore... you lost me somewhere. as for the earth atk buff part, i am under the impression that oguro's self atk buff is already earth element atk buff, thus luly's atk buff would not work on him. but i think i confused his ubb's earth element atk buff with his sbb's? need some 3rd party to confirm this. i brought up ushi's test only because he did a fair test with both under equal conditions. your test conditions had unequal conditions, and he is the most readily available example i could think of and find. feel free to provide other video examples by others who've done similar fair tests to prove me wrong. but i note that 2 of your tests had oguro outdamaging tazer anyway. Another test, w/ Dual Maxwell leads to take advantage of higer elemental damage bonus but same nearly buffs and sphere setup: Oguro w/dual Maxwell, brute potion, Earth ore, Raaga's SBB spark buff + UBB BB/SBB/UBB damage multiplier buff and Feeva's UBB buff = 2,039,693 SBB damage. Tazer: 2,027,849. SBB damage. Units & Items used: Oguro: Maxwell - Oguro, Feeva, Kira, Raaga - Maxwell + Earth Ore & Brute Potion. Tazer: Maxwell - Tazer, Feeva, Kira, Raaga - Maxwell + Water Ore & Brute Potion. ---- Final Test: Dual Colts. Oguro: 970,765 SBB damage. Tazer: 965,125 SBB damage. Units & Items used: Oguro: Colt - Oguro, Luly, Raaga, Feeva - Colt + Earth Ore & Brute Potion. Tazer: Colt - Tazer, Signas, Raaga, Feeva - Colt + Water Ore & Brute Potion. I cant provide my own testing since i do not have tazer, but common sense tells me, if i apply a similar % spark to both, and assume that i manage to spark all their hits, Oguro will outdmg Tazer due to his self 100% atk buff (not to mention his higher atk stats). finally, i did the damage calculator simulation without buffs for the fair comparison. ok fine, i turn on ES "80% Tazer" for both (which is redundant since they are equally buff in thi area, but sine u insisted..), Oguro's "100% Kuda" (closest match i could find), and spark "90% Raaga/Afla" (closest i could find; i know tazer's self spark buff is 100%, which the 10% might make some difference) for both (y both is because once you start comparing sparking, i must apply the same spark buff to oguro to be fair, since spark buffs isnt that hard to find). here's the results: Gaia Sennin Oguro (7) Max BB Damage 34364 Max SBB Damage 56301 Max UBB Damage 108706 Cyclone Emperor Tazer (7) Max BB Damage 26989 Max SBB Damage 47924 Max UBB Damage 68859 if without spark buff on oguro, he will of course fall down in value (pasted below), but the comparison will become inherently unequal, because oguro's will be his raw "unassisted" damage, but tazer's is with sparking off another unit's attack. it will become indeed comparing apple with orange like you said, only you said it in a different context altogether. since it's not that hard to find and apply spark buffs in a well rounded team, given the same spark %, oguro will definitely outperform tazer under the same sparking conditions. i must clarify i am not "nerfing tazer's damage because sparking is hard". I only want to compare either under totally no sparking, or all hit sparked, for the fair comparison. if you want to use live battles for the comparison, there will be some degree of random differences based on sparking/crits/damage-range. But is the difference (if any) really that important or does the difference (if any) makes either Tazer or Oguro untenable? NO! Gaia Sennin Oguro (7) Max BB Damage 27204 Max SBB Damage 44571 Max UBB Damage 86058 Anyway, my point isn't to argue whether Tazer is better or Oguro is better. They all have their uses, and not every1 is lucky to have every units. But no point demeaning Oguro ("Oguro is practically useless as a sub", really? cm'on, is it really that bad? infinite sbbs are infinite sbbs ar infinite sbbs. he do the job just fine), he packs a serious punch too. And I believe he definitely packs more punch than Tazer, given all the maths. It's just how you set him up. For one, are you comparing same type of Oguro and Tazer in their setups, with same spheres/impings? Also, y are you making it so personal to the point of attacking me? I stick myself to your argument points only. Is it really so important to shout to the world that Tazer is, in your opinion, outdamaging Oguro? If so, fine then.